


Introdtuctions

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: A strange occurrence leads to new discoveries and more questions.
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298





	Introdtuctions

How was it fair that he got in trouble over everything? Michael was the one who started it, it’s not Sid’s fault things got physical. Hell, Michael didn’t even have a scratch on him but Sid was still the one being punished for ‘provoking physical reactions’. Sid paced back and forth in front of the occupied stasis chamber in the abandoned lab.

“What a load of bullshit! He gets away with anything and everything while I can't even defend myself without getting yelled at!” He grumbled to no one in particular. It's not like the husk could reply but sometimes Sid wished it could. His anger melted as he calmed down, having vented to air for almost an hour, and he glanced forlornly at the stasis chamber.

“I’d give anything to switch with you… I bet you’d be able to show Michael we’re just as good as him!” A flicker caught his eye and Sid looked more closely at the figure in the stasis chamber. The husk had it’s fingertips against the container’s glass, something that had never happened before. Sid rubbed his eyes and double checked his systems and yea, nope it definitely was not a trick of the light.

“You’ve never done that before… Are you still able to hear me then?” There was no other movement, but Sid approached the container cautiously. The red alerts shimmered into view, warning of a hazard contained within. It was nothing new but it still put Sid on edge.

“Well, even if this is just my mind playing tricks on me, this is something worth exploring…” He hesitated a moment, his hand hovering over the glass separating the husk’s fingertips.

“... I want to know more about you… is this the way to get answers...” He gazed at the other’s face for any change, but it was as still and guarded as ever. Sid took a deep breath and gently placed his own hand against the glass. For a moment nothing happened and Sid felt his heart drop, but then he felt a shock jolt up his arm. He jerked back immediately and cradled his hand against his chest protectively.

“What the hell-AH!” He gripped his head and dropped to his knees as a sharp pain hit his circuits. It passed as quickly as it came and Sid was left reeling.

“What's happening to me…”  
‘An excellent question’ Sid screamed and jolted into a defensive position, but saw no one around.  
“Wha-... Who’s there…?”  
‘Another excellent question. I can answer all of those and more back in the mindspace.’ Sid glanced around again, not used to having another voice in his head besides his own.  
“I can’t come back now, it’ll look suspicious if they find me here… will you still answer my questions in a couple hours?”  
‘My time is yours. I’ll be around if you need me.’ Then it was silent again. Sid glanced at the husk again, noticing its hand was back in its usual position. He shook his head and quickly left the room.

Five hours had passed before he was able to re-enter the mindspace and Sid had almost forgotten the incident with the stasis chamber… almost. He reappeared in his room and saw nothing out of the ordinary at first. He sat up from the bed and stretched before wandering around the rest of the house to look for any clue as to what had happened earlier. He found his answer in the form of a stranger sitting at the bar-style kitchen counter reading.

“Hello?” The stranger looked up at Sid’s hesitant greeting before smiling and dog-earring the page he was on.

“Welcome back. I imagine you have even more question by now, but if I may first ask you one?”

“Uh.. s-sure I guess?”

“What model are you?” Sid tilted his head at the question.

“SYD-002, I’m a prototype model for companionship and protection.”

“Fascinating, you're so similar to your predecessor and yet so different…” Sid perked up at that.

“You knew the original?!” The stranger chuckled and nodded.

“I was his firewall for a time.” Sid gazed at the stranger in awe. The rumor around the lab was that both his original model and that model’s firewall were both experimental prototypes, and that the successful pairing of the two had been a huge leap in Prosperity Lab’s reputation.

“So cool…”

“Thank you, pet,” the stranger smiled again, although this time it was more of a smirk. Sid shook himself of his fanboying and held out his hand.

“My name is Sidney, its nice to meet you…” He paused, realizing he didn’t know the other’s name. The stranger gave Sid an appraising look before taking his hand.

“You can call me Evalec.”


End file.
